Smarter than I Look
by thatgirlthere17
Summary: Adam Davenport has always been considered dumb, but he can be smarter than he seems. When Chase is kidnapped by Krane, he must step up and prove that he can help to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

"Chase! Chasey! Where are you?" I call frantically. He had been missing all night. Suddenly, a face popped up on Eddy's screen.

"Krane?" Bree yelled.

"Yup! It's me again! And look who I have with me." He moved to the side of the screen, revealing Chase. He was handcuffed to a pole.

"Chase! Are you ok?" Leo asks. Chase only grunts in response.

"You know I love this, but Chase won't last forever here with me. You'd better come get him." He disappears from the screen.

"This is bad," says Mr. Davenport.

"Really bad!" Douglas replies. "Krane wants nothing but to eliminate the three of you!"

"And not me?" Leo asks. "I am offended."

"We have to save him before Krane eliminates him," Mr. Davenport says.

"But that's what he wants. Then he'll have Chase AND Adam and Bree." Douglass replies.

"But then how will we save him? We can't just let him die!" Bree exclaims.

"We won't, but we need a plan," says Mr. Davenport. He and Douglas go to the cyber desk and start to work on a plan. Leo, Bree, and I sit over in the other corner. I feel so helpless.

That night I tossed and turned. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Chase. It was my fault Krane got him anyway. He wouldn't have been out if I hadn't been mocking him again.

 **Flashback**

"Adam, enough!" Chase yells at me. "I get it. I'm small and weak and pathetic. You don't have to rub it in."

"But Chase! I'm not done mocking you. Come back!" I call as he slams the front door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Mr. Davenport. What's the plan?" I ask the next morning.

"I don't have one yet, but don't worry. I'm on it."

"But you can't not have a plan. Krane could be torturing Chase this very minute!" I stand up and storm out of the room and head for the lab. I had to save my baby brother.

"Adam" I hear Bree call. I look up as she enters the lab. I notice that she is alone.

"Hey Bree," I manage to say, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Adam, I know you're upset, but there is nothing we can do. We just have to wait and see if Mr. Davenport and Douglas can come up with a plan to save him. They'll think of something. I promise"

"No," I say. Bree gives me a funny look. "I won't just sit around waiting for them to think of something. Knowing them, they'll just argue the whole time. It's my fault he's gone. I have to get him back."

"It isn't your fault, Adam. It's no one's fault. And how are _you_ going to save him? You know Krane's after us too. If we go and try to save him, Krane will just get us too, and that won't help Chase."

"But we can't sit around and do nothing. If only Chase were here. He's smart. He'd know what to do."

"But he isn't here. Mr. Davenport and Douglas will figure something out, ok" I just nod. She leaves the lab. I try not to think about Chase, but I can't help it. I'm worried about him. If he gets hurt, it will be all my fault.

* * *

"I got it!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Yes! Finally!" I say.

"Leo, Donnie, and I will go rescue Chase. Easy. I can't believe I didn't think of that before."

"But what about us? We want to help too." Bree asks.

"Yeah! I can't just sit here and do nothing." I agree.

"I'm sorry. It's too dangerous. Krane wants you guys too." Mr. Davenport says. With that, they grabbed their bags and left.

"But-" I call after them.

"It's ok Adam. They'll get him back." I know Bree is trying to comfort me, but I can't get the image of Chase, helpless, behind Krane. It's all my fault.

 **Flashback**

"C'mon, I was just goofing around. You aren't as small as a molecule." Chase looks up at me. "You're just as small as an atom," I say, putting my fingers close together. Molecules are smaller than atoms, right?

"You don't even know what those are!" Chase said.

"Is the little brain upset?" I ask in a baby voice.

"Adam, enough!" Chase yells at me. "I get it. I'm small and weak and pathetic. You don't have to rub it in."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's taking them so long? They should be back by now." I groan.

"I'm sure they're fine." Bree said, but she no longer sounded so sure of herself. Suddenly, Krane popped up on the screen again.

"Hello Bree, Adam. How are you? Do you miss your family?" He moves to the side, revealing a cage.

"Leo! Mr. Davenport! Douglas!"

"Adam! Bree! Don't come! It's too danger-" Mr. Davenport calls before being cut off by Krane.

"That's enough out of you. I was going to do something else, but this seems much, much easier. Here's the deal, you two come, and in exchange for the two of you plus your brother here, these three can walk free. You have 24 hours or all four of them-" he made a cutting sign across his throat before disappearing off the screen.

"We need to do something!" I say.

"I know! But what can we do?" Bree says.

"I don't know, but come on. Let's go!" I run to my capsule to change.

"But we need a _plan_ , Adam."

"We have one. Go in there, take him out, and get our family back."

"But-"

"Now come on." Bree goes and suites up.

* * *

"Ok. This is where Chase's GPS locator says he is. Come on!" I run into the building. Suddenly, I come face to face with Victor Krane.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Adam. Where's your sister?"

"Adam! Wait up! Ohh…" Bree ran up almost bumping into Krane.

"Hello Bree. Nice of you to join us. Now come, I have some people who I'm sure you want to say goodbye to before I eliminate you."

"We're not going anywhere. Now show us where they are!"

"Why of course, Adam. After you."

Bree and I arrive in an empty room.

"I don't get. I thought you said they'd be here!" I yell.

"Correction." Krane responded. "I said I had someone for you to say goodbye to. Did you really think that I'd be foolish enough to let you meet them in person? Come on." He rolled his eyes. "Here." He pulled out a remote and hit a button. Suddenly, the cage with Leo, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport popped up on the screen.

"Mr. Davenport! Leo! Douglas! Are you guys ok?" Bree calls.

"Guys! Why did you come here? It isn't safe!"

"But Mr. Davenport, we had to! Where's Chase?" I ask, not being able to see my little brother anywhere.

"We don't know!" Leo says. "We've been stuck in this cage since we got here. We haven't seen him anywhere."

"Your brother," Krane said, "is waiting for you in secure location preceding your elimination. Come along."

"We aren't going anywhere!" I insist, going to punch him, but he simply holds his hand up to stop my hand. I slowly feel my hand being crunched.

"Adam!" Bree yells, zooming up to Krane, catching him off guard. "Come on!" She zoomed us out of the warehouse.

* * *

"Come _on_ Bree! I almost had him!" I insist.

"No, you didn't! We were almost eliminated!" I had no response so I stormed out of the lab.

 **Flashback**

"Hey! Adam!" Chase yelled, tripping over my ankle.

"Ha! I got you! And you're too weak and pathetic to even do anything about it." I say mockingly.

"Seriously Adam, this serum is very valuable. If it enters a bionic person's digestive tract, it can disable their bionics. Mr. Davenport and I created it in case Krane somehow activates our triton apps again."

"Yeah, blah blah blah. You're a nerd. We get it." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Hey! I will have you know that I am the smartest man on this planet."

"We know!" Everyone agreed in unison.

"Look Chase," I say. "I'm sorry. I know that you need that _big_ brain of yours to be seen."

"Yeah Adam? Well maybe you need someone to deflate your ego!"

"C'mon, I was just goofing around."


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you thought about your decision yet?" Krane asks as his face pops up on the screen. Bree and I are sitting in the lab, wondering what to do.

"What do you want Krane?" I demand.

"I just wanted to let you know that you only have three hours until bad things start

to happen over here. We don't want that, now do we?" Krane disappears before we can respond.

"So what do we do?" I ask Bree.

"I don't know. Krane is too powerful."

"I know, but-" my arm hits a breaker, causing me to turn. "I know!" I say.

"No monkeys!" Bree yells at me.

"No!" I reply and whisper my plan into her ear.

"That actually might work!"

"I know! I'm as surprised as you are!"

"Let's go!" We both run to our capsules and gear up.

* * *

"So, what are doing again?" I ask.

"Just stick to the plan, Adam." Bree whispers back. I nod and sneak into the back of the warehouse while Bree creates a distraction. I enter a room and see the cage with Leo, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport.

"Adam!" Leo yells as Douglas shushes him.

"Adam! What are you doing here? Where's Bree?" Mr. Davenport whispers.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport. I have a plan." I whisper back, receiving an odd look from everyone.

"Let's see." I say, grabbing the bars and pulling. Luckily, they give easily. "Come on!" I help the three of them out of the cage.

"Where's Chase?" I ask.

"We still don't know. We haven't seen him." Leo responds.

"Well we have to find him!"

"Well, well, well," Krane says, emerging from a hallway with Bree, who has been handcuffed. "Hello Adam. Nice of you to join us." I don't hear anything else he says. Instead, I charge and stick the needle in his arm.

"What was that?" Krane demands before knocking me out with a ball of electricity, giving me no time to respond.

 **Flashback**

"Ok, no one say a word." I whisper as Chase enters. Leo and Bree ignore me. I watch as Chase walks into the lab, holding a beaker. I stick out my ankle just enough for Chase to trip but not enough for him to notice.

"Hey! Adam!" Chase yelled, tripping over my ankle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chase!" I yell, suddenly coming to and seeing my little brother. Bree, Chase, and I are in a dark room and handcuffed.

"Adam! You're awake!" Bree exclaims.  
"What happened?" I ask.

"Krane knocked you out and dragged us here. I don't know what happened to Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Leo."

"What were you guys doing?" Chase asks.

"I don't know! The thing was supposed to stop him from using his bionics." I reply, taking the rest of the serum out of my snack pouch.

"You know that it must be absorbed through the digestive tract, right?" Chase asks, taking the serum. I give him a funny look.

"He has to eat it." Bree explains.

"Oh," I say. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." Chase replies.

"Well we have to get out of here guys!" Bree says.

"Wait-" I say. "If we get his mouth open, we can still put the serum in his mouth."

"You might be onto something, Adam." Chase says. "I'm surprised."

"But is it enough?" Bree asks

"Yes," Chase says. "We only have to get half of it into his mouth and hope that he doesn't spit it out. The only problem is that it can take a couple hours for it to become effective."

"So now what?" Bree asks.

"We need to make it so he doesn't kill us until the thing stops his bionics. Then we can take him down." I say.

"Yes," Chase says slowly, taking in all I said. "But the problem there is, these cuffs block our bionic chips."

"So we just need to get out of them." Bree says.

"But first we need to get this into his digestive system." Chase says.

"What?" I ask. I hate it when he uses big words. He knows I don't know what he means.

"We need to get it in his mouth." Chase explains, slightly frustrated.

"So we just chuck it at him while he's talking. Easy." I say.

"That won't work," Chase says. "There would be to much shot deviation."

"Say that again." Again with the big words.

"It means that we might miss his mouth and not get enough in, Adam." Bree explains.

"We need to get his mouth open and pour it in." Chase says.

"What if we just hit him. It always works with Chase." I say, hitting him with my still cuffed hands. As expected, his mouth jolts open.

"Hey, Adam." Bree says slowly, slightly confused ab "That actually could work."

"But remember, you don't have your bionic strength, just regular strength." Chase adds.

"I know! I know!" I say, not really listening to him. I just want to pound the guy.

"So here's the plan." Chase says. "When Krane comes in, Adam will hit him. Bree, you keep his mouth open, and I will pour the serum in. Then we just need to keep him from eliminating us for a couple hours." Suddenly, Krane walks in. I run up and hit him. Bree runs up to him followed by Chase. Then, I see him turn, and then everything goes black.

 **Flashback**

"This will be so funny!" I say. "Bree, will you film my epic takedown?"

"Come on Adam, I have better things to do. Anyway, haven't you pranked him enough today? Give him a break." My sister responds. I don't want to give him a break though. Torturing Chase is fun. I get into position.

"Ok, no one say a word." I whisper as Chase enters.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?" I ask as I come to.

"We did it!" Chase exclaims. "I was able to get the serum into his mouth. In an hour or so, his bionics will stop working. I don't know how long it will be until the effect wears off, though. Mr. Davenport and I didn't get a chance to test it thoroughly."

"So how do we get out of these cuffs?" Bree asks.

"Do you have a hairpin Bree? Maybe I could trigger the lock mechanism." Chase is going all nerd again so I tune out. As I watch Chase fiddle with the hairpin, I remember something I saw when Bree and I came the first time.

"Doesn't Krane keep keys on his belt?" I ask. Chase and Bree suddenly turn.

"Yeah," Bree says. "I think Adam is right. Krane does keep keys on his belt. Maybe they go our handcuffs."

"You're right Adam. Nice going." Chase adds. "Adam, when he comes in, distract him. Then I'll grab the keys and unlock us."

"Then, we'll take him out." I say.

* * *

When Krane walks in, we are ready. I hit him in the guts and Chase grabs the keys. As Chase goes to unlock Bree, Krane tries to create a ball of electricity, but fails.

"Ha!" I yell. Chase comes over to me to unlock my handcuffs while Krane fiddled with his bionics, clearly mad.

"We disabled your bionics." Chase explained, causing him to charge at us. I easily stopped him, my hands now free. We locked him up in the cuffs and left for home.

* * *

"Chase," I say, coming into the lab later the next day.

"Yeah, Adam." he says, not really listening to me. I sit down beside him.

"Listen, Chase. This is kind of hard for me to say, but I feel bad." I start, not knowing the right words. He just nods, still looking at the thing he was working on. "Chase, I'm sorry!" I finally blurt out.

"Why?" He asks, looking up from his thing.

"If I hadn't tripped you, you wouldn't have stormed out like that. Then, Krane wouldn't have gotten you."

"Adam, it isn't your fault." Chase insists.

"You sure?" I ask. Chase nods.

"Good?" he asks. I nod in response and head out of the lab.

"You know that I won't stop, right?" I turn and ask. Chas looks up from his thing and nods.


End file.
